Hero 108: Gavin's Adventure
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: A stranger appears in Hidden Kingdom. Who are they? Who's side are they on? And what abilities do they have? Read to find out! Contains: possible harems, OC, adventure, slight cursing, fights, lemons, and many other things!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm here with a new story!**

 **It's time…for Hero 108!**

 **Loved the show so much, I just had to write a story about it!**

 **I will be writing about most, if not all episodes, but with my own twists. And I will continue the show after it ended.**

 **Story includes: Romance, adventure, slight cursing, singing, fights, transformations, powers, possible harems, OC, and, of course, Animals! There are other things as well, but you have to read it to find out what exactly.**

 **Disclaimer: Hero 108 is owned by Cartoon Network. Not me.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **The Discovery**

* * *

In the bamboo forests of Hidden Kingdom, a young man was meditating on a purple staff that had a red feather on it. He was wearing black pants, studded brown bands on his wrists, a black shirt that had a long black right sleeve and a cut away section on the left side that revealed half his chest and left his other arm bare, and a brown square helmet that had a woven pattern on the front. The man himself had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, deep-set eyes, a pointed chin, a broad squarish nose, pale skin, and straight, shoulder-length, thick grey hair that stuck out a bit and covered his ears.

As he meditated, several bamboo shoots sprouted below him, their sharp tips pointing up in the air.

The man opened his eyes, revealing that they were white with black pupils. He looked down at the shoots, and smiled.

"Thank you for growing little shoots," He said as he reached down and broke off the tips, placing them in a pocket. He then hopped onto his turtle, which was on tank treads and about the size of a mixing bowl.

They started heading out of the forest, but stopped when they saw something strange at the edge.

"What is that?" The man asked as he stared at the strange object. A swirling black hole had formed above the ground just beyond the edge of the forest, emitting multicolored sparks of energy along its edges.

He hopped off the turtle, and slowly started making his way towards the hole. As he cautiously approached the hole, holding his staff in front of him, more sparks were emitted by the hole. The hole started swirling faster and faster, producing a gust of wind that caused the man to hold his helmet on his head.

Suddenly, something was flung out of the hole and right at the man, causing him to jump to the side to dodge it. The hole then closed, leaving no trace that it had even been there before.

"Strange," The man said as he stared at the empty space where the hole had once been. He then heard a groan, causing him to look towards the thing that had flown out of the hole. It groaned again, causing him to run over to check it.

"Are you okay?" He asked the thing as he knelt down next to it. It groaned one more time, before it rolled onto its back, knocked unconscious from traveling through the hole.

The man's eyes widened when he saw what it was, and quickly scooped up the being in his arms, feeling the boy's head with a hand. He then hopped onto the turtle, and said, "Hurry! We must get to Big Green!" The turtle nodded, and started running on the treads, causing them to speed off towards Big Green.

* * *

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later…**_

The man and his turtle entered Big Green, which was an enormous green turtle shell floating on an inland lake.

Once they came to a stop, he ran to Woo the Wise's lab, where Woo the Wise was currently working on a new invention.

"Woo the Wise!" The man yelled out, startling Woo. "This boy needs your help!"

"Right away Lin Chung!" Woo cried. Woo was a short man, with slightly tanned skin, with a black raindrop type pattern around his right eye (which was white with a black pupil) and a white raindrop pattern (facing the other way) around his left eye (which was black with a white pupil), a little pointy nose, a small mouth, and a fake mustache to make him seem older although he was just a young man. He was wearing a long yellow shirt, and a yellow triangle shaped flip book on his head as a hat.

"Set him on the table here," He said, gesturing to a low table nearby. Lin Chung complied, and gently placed the boy on the table. "Now, what exactly is wrong with him?"

"He has a bad fever," Lin replied.

"Alright, I will take care of it," He said as he started gathering some medicines. "Now you go wait outside while I take care of the boy."

Lin nodded, and started to head to the door.

"I will come to you once I am finished with him," Woo called out as Lin headed to the door, glancing at the boy before he left.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Lin Chung was leaning against the wall outside Woo's lab, waiting patiently for news on the boy. While he waited, some of his friends arrived, having learned about what had happened.

"Lin Chung!" Mystique Sonia called out. She had white skin, light blue lips, triangular light blue eyes, a beauty spot below her left eye, black and bobbed hair that covered her ears. She was wearing her friend Yaksha as a hat, puffed red pants, black boots, and a grey strapless dress which had a picture of a skull on it with black curvy lines and a pink outline. Yaksha was a magenta colored creature. He was rectangle shaped, with pointy horns, which are striped with darker pink, round dark pink eyes with small black pupils and black eyelids, small nostrils (one bigger than the other), long flat arms with square ends with three long thin black claws on each of them, and small frog-like legs at the back of him. He also had 3 pointy black teeth.

"There you are!" Mr. No Hands shouted. He had salmon pink skin, small round black eyes with a black line going through them, a nose that turned up at the end like a ski-jump, black hair, and squarish ears with black "plus" shaped insides. He was wearing a hat that had a yellow brim and black on top with a tassel on it that resembled a ponytail, a uniform, which is white with blue "tails" at the back and a yellow square in the front with red symbols on it, black and blue striped trousers, and black and white shoes. The uniform made him look squarish and large.

"Lin Chung!" Mighty Ray cried out as well. Mighty Ray was quite short and chubby, with tanned skin, black hair tied up in a short ponytail on top of his head with a red band, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He was wearing a red vest with an open front, black trousers with a red belt with a lightning bolt on it, a red headscarf, red wristbands on his wrists and red shoes.

"How is the boy doing?" Commander ApeTrully asked him. He was wearing his usual outfit, which consisted of a large brown square helmet with large eyes, no mouth, and a yellow robe with purple striped trim. At the top of the helmet was a hat with an umbrella shaped ornament.

"I do not know," Lin Chung replied, shaking his head sadly.

Suddenly, the doors opened, catching their attention as Woo walked out and looked at them.

"How is he?" Lin Chung asked in earnest.

"The boy is fine," Woo replied, causing them to sigh in relief. "The fever broke an hour after I had started working on him."

"Thank you Woo," Lin said in gratitude.

"It was nothing," He waved it off.

"Can we see him?" Sonia asked Woo with pleading eyes and clasped hands.

"Yes. Follow me." He then walked back into the lab, the rest of them following him. The boy was still laying on the table, breathing softly in slumber. They gathered around him, and got a good look at him. He had slightly tanned skin and light brown hair. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt that had a fox on the front, green shorts, blue shoes, and a purple fox necklace.

But what caught their attention were his legs! They were longer than any human they had seen in their time.

"Oh my!" ApeTrully said in astonishment. "This boy is like the humans of old, with longer legs than humans of today!" He turned to Lin Chung. "Lin Chung, where did you find him?"

"He fell out of a mysterious hole in the air on the edge of the bamboo forest," Lin replied. "Once he fell out, it disappeared without a trace."

"What?!" Ray cried out, only to be shushed by everyone. "Sorry!" He whispered in apology.

Before anyone else could ask him more about the hole, the boy started to shift around, catching their attention.

"He's waking up!" Ray cried out, only to be shushed again. "Sorry!" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Ugggh," The boy said as he sat up, putting a hand to his head. "What happened?" He then opened his eyes, revealing that they were a bright blue, and saw them all looking at him. "And who are you?"

"My name is Lin Chung, and these are my friends," Lin said as he gestured to each of them. "This is Mr. No Hands."

"Glad to see you're alright young man," He said to him, causing him to smile.

"This is Mystique Sonia, and her friend Yaksha," Lin continued, gesturing to her.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you," The boy replied. "And I must say, you look very nice in that dress."

She smiled, and said, "Why thank you!" Yaksha hopped off her head and got onto his lap, startling him a bit. Yaksha looked at the boy closely, and then nodded, making some weird noises before getting back on Sonia's head.

"Yaksha said he likes you," Sonia told him, causing him to nod.

"Alright," He replied, not completely understanding how she could understand Yaksha or what Yaksha even was, but decided to not worry about it.

"It's my turn!" Ray said as he made a cool pose. "I am Mighty Ray!"

The boy stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "Okay."

Lin continued, gesturing to Woo. "This is Woo the Wise."

"I am glad that you recovered from your fever," He said to the boy, making the boy's eyes slightly widen.

'I had a fever?' He thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Lin.

"Finally, this is Commander ApeTrully," Lin finished, gesturing to ApeTrully.

"Greetings," ApeTrully said happily. "I welcome you to Big Green. May I know your name?"

The boy put a hand to his chin in thought, before he responded. "My name is Gavin Woodring," He replied.

"What a weird name!" Ray said, getting a slap on the head by Sonia. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"You shouldn't say rude things like that!" She scolded him.

"It's okay Sonia," Gavin said to her. "I guess it is a strange name here." He then gained a curious look. "Also, where and what is Big Green?"

They looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have never heard of Big Green? What about Hidden Kingdom?" ApeTrully asked him.

He shook his head. "Haven't heard of that either," He replied.

"Hmm. Most interesting," ApeTrully said, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Do you remember how you got into that hole you came out of?" Lin asked him.

"Hole?"Gavin said as he put a finger to his chin in thought, before he closed them in concentration. Several seconds went by, before he gripped his head in frustration. "Nothing. I can't even remember my life," He said sadly.

"Try to remember," Lin encouraged him. "Your memories are in there somewhere." He sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes in concentration, and tried to remember. Suddenly, he found himself in a black void.

"Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed through the void, before it stopped. He called out one more time, before deciding to move. As he walked, he said, "Where am I?"

' _ **Poof!**_ '

A white cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of him, startling him.

A large sign had appeared in front of him. It read: " _Your mind._ "

"Ah. That makes sense," He said as he looked around. He looked back at the sign, only to see that it had been replaced with something else.

A large box had appeared on a red table. He cautiously approached it and saw that there was a piece of paper and a note next to the box.

He picked up the note first, and opened it. It read: " _Gavin, if you are reading this, then it means you lost all your memories except of your name. I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. But I planned ahead in case something like this would happen. The box before you contains all your memories, as well as a special surprise I made for you. All you have to do is open the box. Sincerely, K._ "

His eyes widened after he finished reading the note, and set the note back down. "Who is this K?" He asked himself. "And what is this 'special surprise' they speak of?" He looked back at the box for a few seconds, before he sighed. "Well, I want to get my memories back, and the only way I can is opening that box."

He sighed again as he reached out and gripped the flaps of the box. "Here I go."

He opened the box, and looked inside, only to be surprised when a beam of light shot out of the box and hit him in the face, causing him to stumble back a few feet before regaining his balance. He clutched his head as a wave of pain washed through his head while his memories returned. He remembered _everything,_ from his beginning to his untimely death to meeting Kami.

Once all his memories had returned, he felt a few tears form as he remembered his family. "Mom, Dad, sisters. I'll miss you. But you would want me to move on with my life," He said to himself. He wiped his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah! I'll do that!"

He then glanced back into the box to make sure it was empty. His eyes widened when he saw a glowing multicolored orb sitting in the box. "Is that the special surprise?" he asked himself as he reached in and picked up the orb. He lifted up the orb and held it front of him, examining it closely. He watched with wide eyes as the orb started to sink into his hand, being absorbed by his body.

The orb was quickly absorbed into his body, leaving no trace it had existed. Suddenly, his body started to emit a white aura that soon began shining like a spotlight. His body floated off the ground, and began spinning for several seconds, before it stopped, and he floated back down. The aura then disappeared.

"What the Hell was that?!" He asked as he looked at himself. Knowing he probably wouldn't get the answer any time soon, he decided to not worry about it.

He then picked up the piece of paper, and saw that there were instructions on how to show others his memories. "Huh. That's convenient," He said as he memorized the instructions. "Now, how do I get out of my mind?" He continued as he looked around.

A large lever phased into existence before him, and he stopped, examining it. The sign above it read: " _Pull to exit mind._ "

"Again? How convenient," He said, pulling the lever. There was a flash of light, and then he found himself back in the real world.

"So, what do you remember?" Lin asked him upon noticing he had reopened his eyes.

He looked at them and smiled. "Let me show you," He replied. He then put his hand out palm up, and said, "Please place your hand, or foot, on top of mine."

They looked at his hand, and then at him with unsure looks. "Trust me. Everything will be fine," He said. They still looked unsure, but Lin then placed his hand on his while looking at the others.

"I trust him. Gavin here has no reason to trick us. Even though I do not know how he will show us what he remembers, I trust him," Lin said, making him smile.

"Well, alright," Ray said with reluctance as he placed his hand on his. Sonia shrugged as she placed her hand on his. Mr. No Hands placed his foot on top, while Woo, Yaksha, and ApeTrully placed their hands on top of his.

"Great! Now we can begin," Gavin said as he closed his eyes. His hand glowed white, and covered their hands and foot in white as well.

Suddenly, they all stiffened as his memories went through his head. They saw his life, the way he tragically died stopping bank robbers, and how he met Kami and was given a second chance along with abilities. Once he had finished showing them his memories, his hand stopped glowing, and he opened his eyes as he removed his hand from the stack.

He watched as they shook their heads, and then stared at him with wide eyes. "As difficult as it is to believe, I showed you my life," He said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Yaksha leaped off Sonia's head and onto Gavin's, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He tensed up for a second, not expecting that, before he relaxed, and gently pat Yaksha on the arms.

"Thanks Yaksha," He said with a smile. Yaksha simply nodded, and went back to Sonia, while Gavin looked at the others.

Sonia, ApeTrully, and Woo had tears in their eyes as they looked at him, while Ray looked sad. Lin looked upset, and put a hand on Gavin's shoulder as he looked at him.

"You are a true hero Gavin," Lin said, causing him to shake his head.

"No I'm not," He replied. "I'm just someone who tried to do the right thing."

"While that is true," ApeTrully said, catching their attention. "You saved those people from the robbers, although you lost your life. That is what a true hero does. They help people not for attention or glory or fame. They do it because it's the right thing."

Gavin hummed in thought. "I guess that makes sense," He replied. "I guess I am a hero."

Lin nodded. "Yes. But do not let it go to your head."

Gavin nodded as he moved himself to the edge of the table, and stood on his legs, holding onto the table till he got his balance. As he stood to his full height of 6 ft 2 inches, he noticed that everyone else was smaller than him, with Lin Chung being about 5 inches shorter than he was, and Sonia was a few inches shorter than Lin.

"So, what's going to happen with me?" He asked them. "And can you explain to me all about Big Green and Hidden Kingdom?"

"I will gladly tell you about Big Green and Hidden Kingdom," ApeTrully said before he began explaining everything to Gavin. He explained how humans and animals used to live in harmony in the Hidden Kingdom, but High Roller lied to the animals and told them that humans were evil. ApeTrully then started Big Green, an organization dedicated to making peace in Hidden Kingdom. He also told him that Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Lin Chung, and Mr. No Hands were on a team called First Squad.

"Now that you know about Big Green and its mission, will you join us?" He asked Gavin.

Gavin hummed in thought for a few seconds before he replied, "I will."

Everyone cheered that he had accepted.

"But I would like to work with First Squad," He added. "Is that alright?"

"Not at all!" ApeTrully replied before turning to Mr. No Hands. "Is that fine with you?"

"Hmm," He said as he looked at Gavin for several seconds. "It's fine with me. First Squad?"

"Yeah!" Sonia and Ray cried with joy, while Lin Chung simply nodded.

"I look forward to working with you," He said to Gavin, who smiled and then turned his attention back to ApeTrully.

"So, may I be given a tour of the base?" He asked.

"Why of course!" ApeTrully replied happily. "I would be happy to show you around. Follow me!"

With that, they left Woo in his lab, a smile on Gavin's face as he was shown around his new home.

* * *

 **Well, this was an interesting beginning!**

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

 **Please review!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	2. Episode 1 and 2

**Hello again!**

 **Here's the second chapter! Starting with the official first two episodes!**

 **Also, I will go beyond the end of the episodes at times.**

 **Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Hero 108. Not me.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Rabbit Castle/Elephant Castle**

* * *

 _ **Three months later…**_

Gavin sighed as he rested at the edge of the bamboo forest along with his turtle companion. He was waiting for Lin Chung to return. Lin had gone into the forest to get more ammunition for his staff, which was hollow so he could fire and store the sharp tips of bamboo shoots. As the 18 year old rested, he thoughts about all that had happened in the three months that he had been in Hidden Kingdom and part of Big Green. He had been shown all of Big Green, and been introduced to everyone who was a part of the organization, including the animals, who were, to his surprise, quite intelligent and different in sizes and colors from the ones in his world. He had done training, and improved his reaction time, flexibility, and fighting skills. Surprisingly, his phone had come with him when he had arrived in their world. He didn't use it much, since they hadn't really harnessed the power of electricity yet. Some of his powers had appeared as well. He could understand any animal language now, and could control water, and stone, though not without wearing himself out.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Lin emerged from the forest on his turtle. He got up, waking his turtle, and hopped on, saying, "Let's go."

The turtle nodded, and started moving. They soon caught up alongside Lin and his turtle, and headed back to Big Green.

"You get your ammo?" He asked Lin. He nodded in response. "Good." They then returned to Big Green, where they then made their way to their briefing room. There, they found Mr. No Hands pacing and hovering impatiently.

Upon seeing them arrive, he shouted, "Lin Chung! Gavin Woodring! Where have you been!?"

"I was in the bamboo forest. With nature as my companion," Lin replied with a smile, placing a hand on his waist while holding his staff.

"I was with him as well," Gavin added with a nod, looking down as he did so. The humans of this world, he had discovered, were overall a bit shorter than him, which took some getting used to.

"Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray and Commander ApeTrully have been taken captive at Rabbit Castle!" Mr. No Hands exclaimed, causing their smiles to disappear.

"I must go to them!" Lin said as he launched himself out of the room with his spear.

"They need our help!" Gavin added as he ran after him, leaving Mr. No Hands behind.

They hopped onto their turtles and raced away from Big Green, heading towards Rabbit Castle.

Soon, the landscape became dotted with giant carrots that towered over them like trees. In the distance, they could see Rabbit Castle, which had a large and thick broken bluish stone wall surrounding a cone-like stone building with round windows and an elegant tear-drop-like stone carving at the top. They stopped behind a row of the carrots and launched themselves at the wall. Lin used his spear to climb quickly up the wall and jump into a window, while Gavin used his stone powers to make the stones of the wall extend, allowing him to launch off them before he went through the same window.

They landed on a ledge overlooking the lobby of the castle. Looking down, they saw that two rabbits, who were about the height of Mighty Ray, were holding a jump rope and making Ray, Sonia, and ApeTrully jumprope while tied to giant carrots.

Gavin watched as Lin loaded up his staff with the tips, and then fired them by flicking air into the end, the red feather on the tip acting as a scope. The tips hit the giant carrots with great force, breaking them apart and freeing Sonia, Ray, and ApeTrully.

Sonia used her long blue tongue to grab the jump rope, causing the rabbits holding the rope to spin with it, and then threw them at the other rabbits in the room, knocking some of them over and tying them up.

"Baaaad bunnies!" She said, Yaksha pointing a finger at them for emphasis. The rabbits were enraged by what she had done to their comrades, and started hopping towards them. Ray took out a banana from inside his jacket, and opened it, making a disgusted sound as he pinched his nose and ate the whole thing minus the peel. Upon swallowing it and burping, he yelled, "I am Mighty Ray!" He then touched his eyes, causing them to spark lightning. "Fear my eyeballs!" He then jumped into the air, and lightning shot out from his eyes, hitting all the rabbits. Once the lightning disappeared, the rabbits fell to the ground unconscious, scorch marks covering their bodies as smoke rose from them.

Another rabbit appeared, carrot in mouth, and started talking to Sonia, Ray, and ApeTrully, hopping and waving his arms angrily. The rabbit was white furred, with long black rectangular ears, large black eyes, red irises with white pupils, and a scar with stitches above his right eye. He also had the characteristic buck teeth.

Gavin sighed in frustration upon hearing what the Rabbit King said. ApeTrully turned to Sonia and Ray and said, "The Rabbits are unwilling to make peace with Big Green and humans. Furthermore, they will only surrender if you can best them in a game of jumping rope."

Gavin shook his head as he hopped to the floor along with Lin. "This will be interesting," He said as he walked up to the rest of First Squad with Lin.

They then made their way out of the castle, the turtles and rabbits following them. They arrived at a clearing, and the Rabbit King stood on one side, his fellow rabbits behind him, while First Squad stood on the other with ApeTrully.

"Anyone who is able to burst through the Rabbit King's rope shall be declared the winner," ApeTrully said, causing Ray to laugh.

"Hah! I can beat any rabbit easy!" He said with a smug grin.

The Rabbit King jumped into the air with a jumprope, and started spinning the rope around him at incredible speed. One rabbit slowly hopped over to the barrier created by the jumprope, and help a carrot up to it, causing the carrot to be cut into pieces.

Mighty Ray stared in surprise for a few seconds before his pride returned. He grabbed a jumprope, and started spinning it around him quickly as well. He and the Rabbit King then rolled along the ground using the rope and clashed, creating sparks.

Sonia watched this for several seconds nervously, before she shook off her nerves and charged in as well with a jumprope. It was 2 vs 1.

The Rabbit King beat them, and pushed through them, causing them to fly off in opposite directions. Ray hit a carrot, and fell to the ground, the images of bunnies jumping rope floating over his head. "Pretty bunnies," He said, before he fell back to the ground.

Sonia landed next to Lin, dropping her jumprope.

Now it was Lin's turn. Gavin watched as Lin charged at the Rabbit King, spinning the jumprope. They clashed several times, their ropes grinding against one another. Soon, flames were being created instead of sparks.

"Come on Lin! You can do it!" Gavin shouted as Lin was pushed back a few feet. He pushed back, and an explosion then occurred, causing Lin to fly back and land on his feet. They watched as his jumprope burned into ashes.

First Squad had a quick group meeting. "What are we gonna do?" Sonia asked Lin. "That bunnies too jumpy for us to beat."

Gavin shook his head. There had to be a way to beat the Rabbit King.

"I don't think so," Lin replied. "There might still be a way. Here's my plan."

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

The rabbits watched as Gavin and Sonia spun a jumprope around Ray, who was juggling himself on one hand inside it. They increased their speed, and soon they were spinning the rope and Ray so fast that it looked like a giant eye.

"Now Mighty Ray! Use your magic electrical eyeballs!" Lin shouted, pointing at the rabbits.

Ray did just that, and yellow rings of light flew from the eye to the Rabbit King, causing his eyes to swirl.

"The Rabbit King is getting confused!" ApeTrully cried in surprise.

"The game ends now," Lin said as he held his staff in front of him. He spun the staff with his hands into the air, and hit the butt of it with his palm, causing it to fly into the air. He then jumped into the air after it, and grabbed on, causing him to spin along with it. He came down right on the Rabbit King's rope barrier, and started drilling into the barrier. Another explosion occurred, blowing all the rabbits away, and Lin landed on the ground with his staff in hand, the Rabbit King's jumprope wrapped around it. The Rabbit King flew through a giant carrot, leaving a rabbit-shaped hole in it. He stuck his head through it, chattered for a second, and then hopped over to Lin. He bowed down, extending one of his ears for Lin to shake. Lin shook his ear, and then let go, allowing the king to stand back up and hop in place with happiness.

"The Rabbit King declares…he would be proud to be allies with humans who have such amazing skills!" ApeTrully announced, causing the rabbits, Ray, and Sonia to jump in joy. "You did it Lin Chung."

Gavin smiled as he watched them all celebrate. Another victory for them, and a loss for High Roller.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

They all sat in the briefing room as they watched the Rabbit King jump around with joy.

"Rabbit King, we are honored by your decision to join us in First Squad," Lin said, causing the Rabbit King to clap his ears happily.

"Yeah! You're so cute and jumpy!" Sonia added.

"And, you got a set of big, floppy ears! Woobyjooby!" Ray said as he messed around with his ears, causing the Rabbit King to get angry. He flung Ray off his ears, and stared at him, red veins appearing in the black of his eyes. He started turning red, and fire started coming from him, making smoke that went up to the ceiling, activating the smoke detectors.

Gavin and Lin's eyes widened, and they jumped onto the dragon-head water sprinklers moments before they kicked on. They watched with amused expressions as the rest of their team got drenched.

Once the sprinklers cut off, they hopped down, and Gavin couldn't help but chuckle at how Rabbit King looked more like a wet rat than a rabbit at the moment. He sighed, and held his hands up at them, saying, "Let me dry you off." His hands glowed dark blue, and the Rabbit King watched with wide eyes as the water started floating off their bodies and to his hands, where the water started to form a ball.

As the water continued to flow to his hands, their bodies became drier, until all the water from the sprinklers had been removed. The ball that had formed in Gavin's hands was now the size of three soccer balls. The ball continued to grow as the rest of the water in the room went to it.

"Thanks Gavin! I don't know how long it would have taken for me to dry myself," Sonia said with gratitude as she sat on her now-dry seat, Ray following her example.

Gavin smiled, and nodded. "It's no problem," He replied before noticing the confused look Rabbit King was giving him. "Oh! You're wondering how I'm able to do this?" He said to the rabbit, getting a nod and chatter in response. "Well, I can do this because I have powers."

The rabbit chattered some more, waving his arms around.

"What kind of powers? Well, I can understand the language of animals, for one thing. I can also control water and stone. I might have more powers, but I have to discover them first," He told the rabbit.

The rabbit chattered some more, clearly excited. "I'll show you later, alright? First I need to bring this ball of water to Woo so he can reuse it for the sprinklers," He said to the rabbit. The rabbit frowned at this, but nodded.

Gavin then left the room through a hatch, holding a ball of water the size of five soccer balls.

* * *

 _ **A Few days later…**_

Gavin and Ray panted as they trained in the desert sun, lifting turtles and rocks, running long distances, and jumping across clifftops.

Finally, they paused in their training to stand under the much-needed shade of an umbrella, where the rest of First Squad was relaxing.

"This is so stupid!" Ray said in frustration. "Why are we the only ones who has to train when it's so hot out here!?"

"You must practice eating bananas," Mr. No Hands said to him while fanning himself with his hat tassel. "And Gavin must work on his endurance and stamina." Gavin agreed with that, already doing more stretches.

"Bananas are gross!" Ray declared, looking away from the crate of bananas they had brought for him.

"Bananas give you your power. If you could eat bananas without gagging, you could be the most powerful member of Big Green!" Mr. No Hands exclaimed.

Ray looked apprehensive as he took and peeled a banana from the crate. "Ok banana," He said through gritted teeth. "Try not to be so gross." He then popped the banana into his mouth, and swallowed it. He then made a disgusted face before it became a determined one and said, "I am Mighty Ray." He stared at a wooden target in the distance that had a red circle painted on it. "FEAR MY EYEBAALLLLS!" His eyes lit up with electricity, and fired at the target, destroying it and the cliffs behind it.

"Not bad," Mr. No Hands said as he sat up

"Hahah! I am the mightiest of all!" Ray said, flexing his muscles.

"Now, eat another banana," Mr. No Hands replied as he laid back down.

"Another?" Ray repeated with an unsure look. He tentatively reached out with a shaky hand and picked out another one. He pinched his nose shut and placed the peeled banana into his mouth, swallowing it whole while everyone watched with bated breath.

Ray started acting weird after he ate that second banana, sputtering gibberish, shaking in place, swirling eyes, and then falling to the ground, the banana flying from his mouth when he hit the ground.

Sonia walked over to him, and snapped her fingers, signaling Yaksha to dump a bucket of water on Ray. Ray woke up immediately when the water hit, and cried out in surprise.

Gavin sighed, and kept on doing his training, wanting to be able to use his abilities without draining his body completely of energy.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

First Squad was now in their briefing room, which was stuffy and hot.

"It's hotter in here than it was out in the desert," Mr. No Hands moaned as they sat on their seats in puddles of sweat. All looking miserable except for Lin and Gavin, who were sitting there with crossed arms. "I better talk to Woo the Wise."

As First Squad sat in their briefing room, feeling miserable, the alarm went off, and a figurine of ApeTrully rose from the center of the table, its eyes flashing red.

"Commander ApeTrully is in trouble," Mr. No Hands said as he entered the room through one of the many hatches in the walls. "First Squad, deploy!"

They each took the tops of their seats off, revealing that they were hollow. They all then hopped into them, sliding down tubes that twisted and turned till they landed on their turtles.

They were then launched onto a runway that ran through the base to the lake. They went up a ramp and jumped the distance from the shore to the base, landing on the other side.

As they made their way towards Commander ApeTrully's position, Sonia said, "Feel that breeze!" They continued on their way, but Lin Chung, upon seeing an interesting sight, jumped off his turtle, causing it to stop and turn around. He was looking at a tall tree that had pink leaves.

"What a strange tree," He muttered as he stared at it.

Gavin and the others arrived right as Big Green's tanks were in battle with elephants, who were using party whistles as weapons. The elephants were barring the way to Elephant Castle, which was a tall damaged light tree bark brown tower with square windows, a moat surrounding it, and a dark green stone boat-like structure at the top with several holes on the sides that had water coming out and down to the moat below.

"First Squad!" The tank commander shouted happily upon seeing their arrival. "I'm glad you're here! The elephants captured Commander ApeTrully and took him inside the Elephant Castle. Maybe Lin Chung could sneak inside, and…" He trailed off when he realized that Lin wasn't there. "Hey! Where is Lin Chung?"

While everyone else hmmed in thought, Gavin sighed. Lin was probably drawing something interesting. He was an artist after all.

"We don't need Lin Chung," Ray said. "I'll sneak in, and save ApeTrully!" He continued, flexing his muscles.

"You?!" Sonia exclaimed with a smile. "Don't make me laugh. Hahaha!"

"I'll make you laugh so hard that it comes out your butt!" Ray cried before he drove his turtle carefully towards a waterfall. He hopped over the barbed wire in front of it, and entered the castle through a hole in the wall.

He slowly peaked around a corner, and watched in confusion as the multicolored elephants that had deflated upon blowing the party whistles at the cannons use pumps to reinflate themselves.

"Mighty Ray," A familiar voice quietly called out to him, catching his attention. Upon seeing who had called his name, his eyes widened, and he ran over to them.

"Commander ApeTrully!" Ray cried as he untied him. "What are the elephants doing?"

"The elephants are using inflators to pump themselves up," He explained.

"I think it's time they got, _de_ flated," Ray said as he pulled out a banana. "Okay banana. You're goin down." He then ate the banana.

"I am Mighty Ray," He said as he tapped his eyes, activating their power. "FEAR MY EYEBAAALLLS!" He cried as he fired bolts of lightning at the inflators, turning them into ash.

"You're no match for Mighty Ray!" He cried happily. He then ran over to the doors and opened them, allowing the rest of First Squad to enter.

"Excellent work Mighty Ray," ApeTrully told him, making him grin smugly.

"Yeah, not bad. Bananabrain," Sonia said.

"It was easy for me because I am so awesome!" Ray replied.

The Elephant King then trumpeted, catching their attention. Gavin sighed again when he heard what the king had said. Looks like things were going to get difficult.

"The Elephant King says they will never give up. They request a contest to see who is the best," ApeTrully translated.

"Why not? I'll just beat 'em again," Ray said smugly.

The king trumpeted and blew the party whistle in his mouth as well.

"I don't know Ray. This type of contest really isn't your thing," Gavin said when he heard what the king said the contest was.

"I don't care! I'll still beat them!" Ray said with pride. Gavin shook his head with a sigh.

"Alright. The Elephant King says that the contest will be a whistle blower contest," He said, causing Ray to laugh.

"This will be easy," Ray replied smugly. He pulled out a small whistle blower and blew it, making it completely straight.

The king trumpeted again, and Gavin shook his head at Ray. "The contest will not be with tiny whistles. It will be with…this one," He said, gesturing to a giant whistle that had previously been covered up with a large shade.

Ray sputtered as he stared at the whistle. One of his eyeballs actually popped out of his socket and onto the floor.

The king trumpeted once more, which Gavin translated. "Elephant King says that the one who blows the whistle the straightest will be the winner," He told them.

Elephant King then made his way over to the whistle. He took in a deep breath, and then blew into the whistle via his trunk, causing the whistle to unroll till its end was pointing straight up at the sky.

He then stopped, and the other elephants trumpeted their cheers.

"Well. That whistle is mighty big, but I am Mighty Ray!" Ray said before he walked over to the whistle. He took in a deep breath and blew into the whistle. A large bulge of air appeared just past the beginning, before it disappeared, going back into Ray and causing him to fart as he fell away from the whistle.

While Gavin and the others covered their noses from Ray's fart, Lin Chung rolled up.

"Lin Chung, where have you been?" Sonia asked him.

"I have been on an important mission," Lin said as he pulled out his sketchbook and opened it. "Look." He showed them a page that had the trunk of a tree with the leaves looking like bird feet.

Sonia was unimpressed. "Hmph! Your great mission was…to draw a tree?"

Suddenly, a party whistle lashed through the air, damaging the sketchbook beyond all repair. They looked to see who had blown the whistle, and saw that the Elephant King had been the one to do it.

Gavin grew angry at the king. How dare he do that to his friend!

"My mysterious tree," Lin said as he fell to his knees over the remains of his sketchbook. He then stood up and pointed a finger at the king, saying, "YOU! Apologize immediately."

The king trumpeted back.

"The king says he will only apologize if you can blow the whistle blower straighter than he did," Gavin told him.

Lin spun his staff with his hands into the air, and hit the butt of it with his palm, causing it to fly into the air. He then jumped into the air after it, and grabbed on, causing him to spin along with it. He came down onto the ground, where he then launched himself from the spear towards the whistle blower. He flipped in the air, placing a hand out in front of him. He landed with his hand touching the mouth of the whistle blower, pushing a quantity of air so large through the whistle that it went completely straight, sounded like a foghorn, and destroyed the whistle's end.

The king looked shocked at this, and trumpeted sadly.

"You have beaten the Elephant King!" Gavin announced, causing everyone else to cheer.

Ray was off in the corner grumbling. "Who cares about a stupid whistle anyway!?"

The king trumpeted again, and then stood on his hind legs, holding his front legs to his chest. He coughed a few times, and then collapsed on his side onto the floor.

"The Elephant King has passed out!" ApeTrully cried, pointing at the fallen elephant. "Somebody do something!"

Sonia turned to Ray, and held out a banana.

He felt himself grow sick at the sight of it, and shook his head, clearing it before he grabbed the banana. "I am Mighty Ray," He said before he ate it. He tapped his eyes, and then jumped onto the king's side. He pulled out his electrically charged eyes, rubbed them together, and then placed them onto the elephant once, twice, three time! The Elephant King then woke up, and slowly got up. Ray, still holding his eyes in his hands, jumped onto his outstretched trunk as the king trumpeted cheerfully.

"Elephant King is grateful to Mighty Ray for saving him. He declares that the elephants will be friends with the humans from now on," ApeTrully said happily, causing everyone else to cheer. Ray was rather dizzy and worn out, causing him to fall off the king's trunk onto the floor.

Gavin walked over to him, and placed his eyeballs back into their sockets, before he picked him up. He turned back to the rest of the squad, and said, "Let's go home. I'll carry Ray and his turtle as training while we head home."

They nodded, and they got onto their turtles. They left Elephant Castle, waving goodbye to the elephants, who trumpeted their goodbyes.

Eventually, they made it to the lake where Big Green was located, and Gavin used his water powers to make a solid runway back to the base. They quickly sped over the runway, and Gavin then made the runway disappear.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

"It's certainly much cooler in Big Green these days," Mr. No Hands said as he flew alongside Woo. "How did you do it?"

"It was easy once the Elephant King joined us," Woo replied as he opened a hatch, revealing a room. "He blows cool air all over Big Green."

The Elephant King stood in the room, a pipe in front of him. He took in a deep breath, and blew through his trunk into the pipe, sending cool air through it to other pipes that traveled all over Big Green.

First Squad sighed in relief as the cool air washed over them.

"Ahhh! Now we don't have to worry about the summer heat," Sonia said with a smile.

"Ah…Ahhh…AHHHHHCHOOOO!" Ray sneezed, making him fly through the wall behind him.

"We just have to worry about Mighty Ray's summer cold," She continued with a sigh.

Ray stood up, and sniffed, his nose slightly stuffy.

Gavin sighed as he got up, not wanting to catch Ray's cold. "I'll see you guys at dinner," He said with a smile and wave as he left the room.

"See you then," Lin said with a smile.

Gavin smiled as he went to his room, shutting the door behind him. He felt the cool air produced by the Elephant King fill the room, cooling him off. He sat on his bed and looked around the surprisingly large room. It could fit at least two other people and their things in it comfortably. He had a large desk, a chair that matched the desk, a nightstand, a bookshelf, and his bed, which had green pillows with purple sheets. He also had a wardrobe.

Gavin looked at the necklace around his neck with a smile. During the three months he had been in Hidden Kingdom and part of Big Green, he had slowly gotten over losing his family, albeit he was the one who had died and not them. The necklace had been a gift from them on his 18th birthday.

He sighed, and shook his head, before heading over to his desk. Sitting in the chair, he pulled out some art supplies, and started to draw, deciding to pass the time.

* * *

 **Well, this was interesting! Wasn't it?**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter! There will be transformations soon! Also, I will have to change the order of the episodes to make the story flow better.**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
